The Iced Nutcracker Prince
by Little Lillymon
Summary: 2010 Christmas Special! MIMATO: Mimi recieves a nutcracker from her Godfather Ishida that has a tragic fairytale attached to it. Little does she know she's about to experience her very own fairytale.
1. A Misguided Fairy Tale

**A/N:** This is my Christmas special for the ending of 2010. It's based off of Warner Bro's The Nutcracker Prince. And I say Warner Bro's because I understand that there are many different versions of this story. There are MAJOR differences, yet again there are major similarities. The general idea for the Nutcracker Prince was kept. I hope you enjoy it and I hope to have it completed by December 31. I'm sorry to say it may get a little confusing throughout the chapter so if you need any further explaining just PM me or leave your questions in a review (I'll always answer). =)

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own or claim any rights to the story from Warner Bro's The Nutcracker Prince nor do I own the characters from Digimon._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter One: A Misguided Fairy Tale**_

_**December 20th 1894**_

It was a frosty evening. The breeze was biting and whipping, but despite the frozen breath there was still a delicateness falling in the air. The coarse wind was in contrast to the fragile flakes that landed in the girl's hair. Even with the crisp air the girl couldn't get over the feeling of winter wonder. She closed her eyes and turned her face to the sky, a pleasant smile on her face. Her eyes opened slightly and she peaked out of the corner of her eyes to make sure no one was around and when guaranteed the coast clear she grinned and stuck her tongue out catching the snowflakes as they fell. Feeling more confident she let herself laugh out loud and spread her arms spinning in circles.

There was never a time she loved more than winter or rather Christmas time. Feeling lighter than ever, her spins became more calculated, her feet leading her on an eccentric flow of grace. She was still feeling giddy from dance class and she could still hear the melody ringing in her ears.

"Mimi!" The outstanding voice caught her off guard and she nearly went tumbling to the ground. "What are you doing?"

Mimi leapt up and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She could feel the heat spreading to her cheeks and didn't doubt that it was more than obvious to her friend. This wasn't the first encounter where Mimi had been caught dancing in the streets, but that never lessened the embarrassment. Mimi coughed to clear her throat and gave a self-conscious smile. "How long have you been there?" She directed the question more to her best friend Kari.

Kari grinned at the boy to her right, "Long enough to see just about enough." Kari broke her secret looks from her partner and gave Mimi a warm smile. "It seems you're always daydreaming these days. You're also a great ballerina – you're sure to get into the New Year's Ballet with ease."

Mimi hummed appreciatively at the compliment. For the first time her eyes went to observe the boy next to Kari. She'd seen him around town but had never bothered to speak to him; he was one of those unattainable boys she and Kari had gossiped about and fancied, but was sure to never actually become involved with.

At first her initial reaction was surprise, but Kari and Dean were too wrapped up in their own mingles to notice her gaping expression – much to her relief. Mimi sifted uncomfortably. Obviously they'd been seeing each other for a while. There was a nagging feeling of betrayal in her nerves that would let up, and the feeling only intensified as she watched them share an intimate moment of whispered secrets as if she weren't even present.

Mimi glared in distain wondering when her friendship with Kari had dwindled so much that Kari thought it alright to leave out the fact that she was now on the arm of the dashing Dean Ashton.

Kari and Dean finally looked up and Mimi gave a half-hearted smile and hoped her voice didn't give away the hurt she was feeling, "I didn't know you two were seeing each other…"

Kari stared at Mimi for a long moment and Mimi was sure she saw a flash of regret – or something in Kari's face. Mimi watched Kari kick at the snow, "Well we've been together now for two weeks, nearly three."

Mimi's eyes widened. Three weeks! When and how – exactly? Why didn't Kari ever tell her? "Oh…"

Dean spoke for the first time, "So Mimi, as I hear you're rehearsing for the New Year's Ballet Recital?"

Mimi looked from Kari to Dean feeling utterly dumbfounded, "Um… Yeah, you heard right."

Dean gave a careful smile; even he could feel the awkwardness in the air. "Well perhaps Kari and I should be leaving now. We have to meet with her parents for last minute details for the annual Christmas ball."

There was no way of knowing if Dean knew what he meant when he said that. No way of knowing that planning the annual Christmas ball was something she did with Kari – her truest and best friend – since the dawn of time. But of course he would only know that if Kari had informed him, and with the way Dean seemed oblivious to Mimi's hurting astonishment she could only assume Kari had kept silent.

Mimi's eyes zeroed in on Kari wanting to know what she was thinking of all this. Did she care that she was seemingly tossing their friendship aside? Mimi couldn't understand anything that was happening right now. But Kari kept her face shadowed down, hiding from Mimi's prying eyes.

Mimi straightened; it was obvious Kari didn't want to see her… "I suppose your right Dean. I wouldn't want to delay you any longer."

Dean gave a brief smile to Mimi and with a nod of his head he pulled Kari with him. Mimi didn't wait a second before she too went in the other direction, but she was halted when Dean called back to her.

"Oh and Mimi!"

"Yes?"

"I hope to see you at the ball. And good luck with your recital, you'll be wonderful!" and with that they left.

Mimi stood there, speechless – again. She sighed and watched her breath puff out in front of her. Only moments ago she had been feeling… happy. If nothing she felt… glum. How did Kari and Dean find each other? When weeks ago they'd only fantasized? And why was Kari acting so distant? Mimi glared at the snow not wanting to think of Kari as a liar, but what difference did it really make?

**XxX**

"Mother! Mother!" Mimi called for her mother once she reached her house. Bursting through the door she jogged around her home looking for her mother.

"Mother? Mother where are you! I need to speak with you!"

Mimi's mother, elegantly known as Satoe, rushed out of the kitchen her expression stricken, "What is it Mimi, darling? Are you alright?"

Mimi shook her head ridding all the formalities, "Have you heard about Kari? Have you seen who she's with?"

Satoe removed her hand from her heart and the panic was pulled straight from her face. Now she only looked on irked and stern. "Mimi Tachikawa you had me scared half to death all for nothing!"

Mimi restrained from rolling her eyes, "Mother, can you tell me if you know anything or not?

Satoe placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Mimi dear – manners. I thought you better."

"Mother!"

Satoe gave Mimi a hard glare but quickly sighed in defeat. Mimi's innocent expression was one face you couldn't say no to. "Mimi dear…."

"What about this Kari and Dean Aston affair?" Mimi pressed eagerly.

"Hush now Mimi," Satoe chastised with a frown; she wondered how to go about this, "Well for starters you've been awfully busy these past few weeks. I mean with all your dance lessons you're practically living in your own little dream world!"

Mimi didn't expect that, she pulled away from her mother's grip feeling even more confused. "Are you saying the reason Kari and I are no longer friends is because of me?"

Satoe reddened a bit and exclaiming, "No! Of course not dear! I only meant to imply that it's because of your busy schedule – which you haven't had time for your friends."

Mimi pressed her lips together speculating her mother's words. "So you're still saying it's because of me?" her voice was petulant, "Aren't you?"

"No, not really…" Satoe rolled her eyes to the ceiling with a deep sigh and finally she gave up, "Well Kari has called and dropped by here multiple times, but you were either practicing your lessons in your room or down at the studio. You did not want to be bothered, so Kari simply gave up."

Mimi stared at her mother with mixed disbelief and bitterness. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. If what her mother was saying was true then she felt it was Kari's fault or at least both of them. Mimi couldn't help but feel hurt. She had thought Kari understood what this recital meant to her, just how hard she had to work to be standing where she was now. And if maybe – Mimi still highly doubted – she was hard to reach along the way… well Kari should have tried harder!

Mimi refused to give in and couldn't help but be crisp. "I'm sorry but I don't follow your logic, Mother."

It wasn't just the excuses that she was busy, but what of the Christmas ball? Mimi couldn't still quite comprehend the fact that Kari was planning the annual Christmas ball alone. Well that wasn't quite true being as Dean seemed to find it in his right to help and not even think or rather burden himself with asking why Mimi wouldn't be joining them. Tradition was being broken and of course Mimi didn't see any reason why she should be held responsible.

Even as she did not feel any regret in that moment she still couldn't help but feel awfully hurt. Her mother now wasn't paying much attention anymore since Mimi ended up lost in her thoughts. Mimi looked to her mother and gave a sad smile, "I think I'm going to go see uncle for a while."

Satoe watched her daughter sulk out of the room and reenter the winter morning. It was strange seeing her daughter so down. But it was just as well that Kari must be feeling the same way so Satoe wasn't too worried for their friendship. It would mend itself in time and she was even more certain that her Godfather would bring some cheer in Mimi's life again.

**xXx**

Mimi reached her Godfather's quaint shop in the middle of town in a short time and as she entered the familiar shop the tinkling bell announced her arrival and in seconds her Godfather came around from back with nothing but smiles. It was refreshing to be back in the workshop that held so many of her childhood memories and seeing his simple smiles. "Hello uncle."

Hiroaki Ishida beamed at his goddaughter relieving in his favorite endearment from her. It had been such a while since the last he'd seen her, "I'm sorry young lady, but I'm afraid I don't recognize your face."

Mimi gave a grim smile. So it was true, her mother hadn't been over exaggerating. "I see your point uncle Ishida."

"I haven't heard you address me as uncle in a long time, Mimi." Hiroaki managed to look cross, "Your brother Davis has at least burdens himself with a visit once a week. Although it has been more so he could check to see if the newest models of aircrafts I've created – but it's still nice to see him."

"And I'm sorry about that. It's only because I've been so busy with my dance recital coming up that I haven't had the time for anything else."

"Yes I know all about that. Davis told me all about it every time he turned up without you. And if I do say, it seems to me a good enough reason to ignore everyone."

Mimi glared and crossed her arms. Sure she had neglected everyone but that didn't mean they had to dump unnecessary guilt on her. But as she continued to stare at Hiroaki she could feel her defenses melting. She sighed and gave a timid smile and Hiroaki then couldn't continue his charade. He cracked a smile and surprised Mimi by sounding a well-rounded laugh. "I'm sorry Mimi. I cannot stand to tease you. I think it's great that you've got the lead in the New Year's Ballet. It's only natural that you would be spending every second perfecting your routine."

Mimi blinked rapidly wondering if she'd heard him right. "Thank you for that lousy joke uncle. You know I came here for some cheering up."

"I'm sorry I didn't know that. What has you feeling blue?"

"Just that you were completely right! I have been ignoring everyone – unintentionally." She eyed him carefully, "And what's worse I just saw my best friend ever – my best friend in the whole world with our Dean Ashton!" She couldn't help her rising voice, "If I remember correctly Dean Ashton was ours – in theory – not hers alone! And what makes it even worse, she didn't even tell me!" Her face became flushed with emotion, "No wait, that's not the worst. What's the worst is she is arranging the last details to the annual Christmas Ball!"

Hiroaki frowned somberly through her tirade and quietly waited for her to let it out and until finally her voice became tired and she looked to him with expectant eyes. Walking from around the counter Hiroaki pulled two wooden chairs from the table, beckoning Mimi to sit. "It seems to me that you could use an escape."

"And what type of escape did you have in mind Uncle Ishida?"

A sense of serenity enclosed around them and Mimi was taken back to her childhood days of nothing but long hours of storytelling and fairytales. And just as she suspected, Hiroaki looked her right in the eye and a cunning smile took place. "It all started in a faraway kingdom."

Mimi grinned back and let herself fall into the easy pattern that had been missing from her life. This was the beginning she'd heard countless of times and always the same ending of 'Happily and Ever After.' Those were the kind that she adored most. "Please tell me this is a story of love and adventure and even mystery too, uncle?"

Hiroaki's eyes gleamed with the mystery she asked for, "Yes of course Mimi. I know the type of fairytales you love. This one may even be your favorite yet. So as I was saying, it all started in a faraway kingdom where there was of course a king and queen then their only son – the prince!"

_"Now this prince was you're every knight in shining armor. Pleasing to the eye with his rouged looks - dashing, charming. Hair gold like the sun, eyes like shinning sapphires and a smile that could charm any young lady to his whim. But for that he was kindhearted, there was no arrogance or conceit. He was a romanticized figure in the kingdom but there was one girl who was bestowed the gift of his everyday presence – his fiancée Princess Catharine. She herself was a regal beauty to match his own; they were the perfect match in appearance."_

"So this is a story where the boy and girl are already together?" Mimi asked already intrigued as she imagined the two beautiful people in her mind.

"Listen to the story first." Hiroaki said.

_"They were to be wed in two weeks, it was a forced marriage and for that they did not truly love one another. If anything they were indifferent to each other's presence. But for the sake kingdom they put on the act of loved ones."_

_"It was exactly one week until the grand event and the entire castle was on edge with preparations for the wedding and the prince was having second thoughts. So he called to his uncle for some advice on what he should do."_

_**"You wanted to speak with me, my nephew."**_

_**The prince looked up from his book and stood from his desk. "Yes Uncle Ishida. I've been meaning to ask your thoughts –" **_

Mimi perked at the name she recognized for Hiroaki, "Why that's your name!"

"Yes, yes, a mere coincidence." Hiroaki said with the wave of his hand. Mimi stared suspiciously but kept quiet anyway. "So back to the story…."

_**"Yes Uncle Ishida. I've been meaning to ask your thoughts on the event of the wedding."**_

_**Ishida looked confused, "Why do you ask Matt? What has you troubled?"**_

_**Matt gave his uncle a condescending glare. "Well it could be that I have no true feelings for Princess Catharine." His biting tone made Ishida cringe.**_

_**"I'm sorry. I should have remembered. Only I thought that maybe you have found yourself already fallen for her. She is a lovely girl – quite the sight."**_

_**Matt sighed feeling more than aggravated. This was just the same story over and over and it was wearing thin on him. "That's true uncle. She is beautiful, but it's not reflecting the same image on the inside."**_

_**Ishida frowned, "What do you mean?"**_

_**"She's nothing as she appears. She's selfish, conceited, jealous, and, and…." He struggled for the right word, "mean-spirited."**_

_**"I don't doubt you, nephew. I have seen firsthand her true ways but she's good for the kingdom. You need a Queen figure by your side."**_

_**But it was all a charade. And was ****that**** good for the kingdom? Matt didn't believe that. And most of all he didn't feel the affection he thought he should feel for the girl he was to marry.**_

_"**I do not love her."**_

_"And it was that very day that Princess Catharine had been wondering the gardens when out of sight she tripped over a large rat that had been sneaking by. There was a loud cry from the princess and both the rat as well. It was nothing more than an accident but as it turns out; just before the princess fell she stepped on the rat's tail disfiguring it to wretchedly useless."_

_"Of course the rat was furious to no end. When Princess Catharine recovered from her fall, she was horrified to see the rat's piercing eyes taking her in, no doubt planning an act of revenge. For this was no ordinary rat. He too belonged to a kingdom of rats – he was the rat prince! And damaging his tail was an act of foulness to his crown. Because in rat world, a rat with an ugly tail would be like a rat with no tail at all. It was their pride and joy their tail was. And Princess Catharine had damaged the prince's tail – the soon to be king!"_

_"Pointing his scraggily, crooked finger at Princess Catharine his red eyes glowed with bitter vengeance clear. Taking the few steps he heaved himself on top of Princess Catharine's knees and looked her right in the eyes. Princess Catharine cowered in fear and willed her eyes to look away from the dirty rat, but she could not escape the malice in his tone as he vowed his act of vengeance upon her."_

_"And just as soon as it started it was over and Princess Catharine was left sitting on the grounds wondering just when the prince of rats would follow through with his plans. With rushing fear she ran for Prince Yamato for his help to save her life."_

_"After she was finished with her tale of the Gardens, Prince Matt couldn't help but stare in bemusement."_

_"**Catharine, sweetheart…. Are you sure you didn't bump your head when you fell?" Matt asked in all seriousness. He made the motion to check her head but Princess Catharine jerked away red in the face.**_

_"**You mean to mock me, Yamato? You do not believe me?" Her voice was sharp.**_

_**Matt sighed, "No Catharine. I'm not mocking you dear. But a talking rat? And not just a talking rat but a prince as well?" Matt didn't look convinced, "Are you sure it wasn't just an old regular rat passing by?"**_

_"**No! I know what I saw! The Prince of Rats means to kill me!"**_

_"For six days nothing happened and the planning of the wedding left the castle in chaos. For the first few three of those days, Princess Catharine lived in fear and paranoia. No one could calm her and Prince Matt's presence only seemed to agitate her more. And that could be because he didn't believe her and insisted that she only bumped her head too hard, but no one believing her didn't dissuade her from believing it herself. But it was a near week and nothing had yet to happen and it was now the day of her and Matt's wedding."_

_"It was the morning of the wedding and with one final conversation with Ishida – Matt's last resort to calming Princess Catharine. With a long talk from Ishida, he still hadn't made any headway at convincing her otherwise that the rat wasn't real, but tried a different course of seeing to her level. What made Princess Catharine give in was her own logic that made sense to her. She remembered the Prince of Rats vowing to do away with her, but it had already been a week and she was still fine as could be. With that in mind she thought that perhaps the rat was indeed just her imagination or rather the rat wouldn't bother her. Whichever she chose to believe, it worked to calm her nerves."_

_"**As the ceremony was beginning the first scream was heard up in Princess Catharine's chambers. When Prince Matt and Ishida and the guards made it up to her room she was found lying on the floor with a cup of spilt tea lying next to her body."**_

_**A voice slithered into Matt and Ishida's ear to make them cringe, "It was quite easy choosing the perfect way of disposal. Your princess did quite like tea… perhaps too much." **_

_**Prince Matt looked down to see the queen of rats with her only son standing next to her with a satisfied smile. "It's you foolish humans that underestimate us. Maybe next time you'll believe your bride." Said the prince rat in his crusty, rustic voice to Matt.**_

_**Ishida cautiously knelt to Princess Catharine and checked her pulse and was sadden to find none, "She's gone." **_

_**Prince Matt blew out an angry breath and ran his hands through his hair, "Guards! Seize the mouse queen and her son! I want them captured – I want them ****ALL ****captured and exterminated at once! They've murdered Princess Catharine!"**_

_"That was the marking point for Prince Yamato against the Rat Kingdom. After ordering the guards to exterminate the rats, the castle did not rest. It wasn't difficult luring the rats into cages, all of them were not very bright and all it took was a little cheese. In no time all the rats were captured, all but the queen and her son who were much too cunning to be tempted my measly cheese."_

_"It wasn't much longer when Prince Matt took much more drastic measures. He ordered twenty cats into the castle to hunt out the last two remaining rats. And unfortunately for the queen three cats managed to corner her and she was disposed of the only way a cat would dispose of a rat."_

_"The Prince of Rats was then the only one left remaining and he then had no choice – not that he minded – but to crown himself King of Rats. But because of all the traps there was no longer an army to follow him. And still dwelling on his disfigured tail, he showed himself to Ishida – the one person he knew he could speak to before they sent the cat on him. And once again he made a vow of vengeance. That would not be the last time they would hear of him. He would be back with a bigger and better army and then he would destroy Prince Matt. And with that he ran."_

_"Ishida took the threat seriously and at once fled to tell his nephew. Prince Matt didn't take the threat as seriously as Ishida and only said the king of rats was trying to fix his pride and ego. With the loss of Princess Catharine, that left the kingdom with no queen leading Ishida to invite all the maidens in the land for a chance to rule by Prince Matt."_

_"**You must choose a bride, Matt." Ishida said. He knew Matt didn't want to go through this again.**_

_"**And if I don't?" Matt asked tersely.**_

_"**But you must…."**_

_"**None are fitting for the standards of queen."**_

_**Ishida balked, "But you haven't even seen any of them."**_

_**Matt shook his head dismissively, "I don't have to. I only know that none could ever live up to her…."**_

_"At the time Ishida didn't understand what Prince Matt meant. He thought that perhaps on some level Matt had finally fallen in love with Princess Catharine and implied that no one would live up to Catharine since finally he loved her."_

_"Eventually every maiden all fair in their beauty – each their own porcelain doll arrived for a hearing with the Prince. And at each one, Prince Matt blew through them. None fit his standard of his ruling queen. It went on for three days and out of the hundreds of women, none sufficed. Prince Matt sat on his throne and with the wave of his hand and a look of boredom each lady was lead through the exit."_

_"Ishida had never seen Prince Matt like this. And was displeased to describe Matt's behavior as arrogant and… coldhearted. He tried to write it off as Matt's way of grieving for Princess Catharine. But the more the women came the more Prince Matt behaved coldly. There was hardness in Prince Matt's face that was never there before."_

_"There was one more day left for the courting and there were just a few more ladies left. And of course without surprise Matt dismissed each one. Finally the last girl was brought in with her mother."_

_"The mother was confident as ever; sure that her only daughter who was undeniably the most regal beauty and of course the fairest of them all would satisfy the prince, but to say the least it only flared his harsh indifference even more."_

_"Outraged, the mother revealed herself to be the Witch of White. She spoke with urgent fierceness, asking him if he loved his first princess. Needing to be sure if Princess Catharine had ever touched his heart."_

_"She thought perhaps that was why he refused even her daughter. And to everyone's horror, Prince Matt scoffed a laugh, revealing that he had never loved her either."_

_"**You Prince Yamato have shown arrogance when finding love. You show resentment to all these girls – to my daughter!" the Witch of White waved her hands in a circle and a bright light appeared following her movements. **_

_"**From what I have seen, you have a cold heart. You wish to banish all these girls? Then you are unworthy of love! No one would love such a bitter man. And for that I shall freeze your heart. You shall become what you are from inside your heart."**_

_'Prince Matt stood from his throne with real fear evident in his eyes. Before he could utter one word in his defense, there was a cloud of smoke and a loud popping noise and when the smoke slowly cleared, Prince Matt was no longer where he was last standing."_

_"There were screams of terror and many of the women in the room feinted. Where Prince Matt had once stood now lay an unbecoming nutcracker."_

_"**Matt!" Ishida rushed to where Matt should have been. His heart sank at the sight, "Oh my poor nephew. What has she done to you?"**_

_**Carefully Ishida lifted the nutcracker and inspected him, seeing a ghost of his nephew reflected. "If it's the last thing I do, I'll break this spell. I know who your true character is."**_

_**Ishida looked back to the Witch of White but she and her daughter were already gone. "And in due time a girl will love you for you." **_

_"The witch of white thought him bitter and coldhearted, only destined to be alone and frozen forever. And so with those thoughts she iced his heart and transformed him into a lonely nutcracker. The irony being not the appearance of the nutcracker, but the only the way of changing him back was by the one who could crack his iced heart._

_"The Witch of White was certain there would never be one who would crack his frozen heart because he was cold to love. And so he received the title The Iced Nutcracker Prince."_

"Ishida still searches for the one girl to love the Nutcracker despite his appearance and break the spell, but he has yet to find her."

Ishida finished his tale with a quiet smile to Mimi, pleased at his ability to tell a story so well. He noticed her sour expression and frowned. Did she not like the story? He thought he outdid himself. "Why are you making such a face?"

Mimi laughed out loud, "Are you serious, uncle? That's not exactly the type of story I was looking for as a way to cheer me up." Mimi cringed displeased, "It wasn't a happy ending, the prince was a jerk, and Princess Catharine was killed by a rat, granted she wasn't very nice but she didn't need to die. And quite frankly I think this Prince Matt deserved what he got in the end."

Ishida balked at her last statement. "What do you mean? That must be the perfect fairytale story out there! It's my favorite after all and I thought as my goddaughter it would be your favorite as well."

"Sorry to disappoint you uncle, but do you not know me at all? I am a romantic. Not a tragedy lover." Mimi wrinkled her nose. "Plus, Prince Yamato seemed to be a jerk. When I find love I want my husband to be warm and loving – not cold and cynical."

Ishida couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Matt is not cold and cynical. Can you not show him any pity? He was turned into a Nutcracker remember? And his fiancé was murdered by a rat. Does that not deserve some of your heart going out to him?" There was a light gleam to his eye, matching his words, but it went unnoticed to Mimi.

"Uncle Ishida, my heart is a dramatically sensitive – I have no problem admitting that. I don't think I could give my heart to a rude and arrogantly insensitive… nutcracker." Her nose wrinkled at the thought. But her face immediately praised Ishida's overly stunned face. She wasn't sure why Uncle Ishida seemed so defensive about this story.

"I would think you of all people would understand this story…." He paused and stared her up and down, "But maybe that's because the story is missing one very vital piece of information."

Mimi perked up, "And what's that?"

Uncle Ishida smirked, but shook his head. He loved messing with her, "I don't think you deserve to know quite yet."

Little did Mimi know that Uncle Ishida's motive to this entire story was a set up and that he was planning an elaborate scheme where Mimi would remember this story for the rest of her life and hold it dear to her heart. His Goddaughter was a fan for the fairytales and romantics so as his secret gift; he was going to deliver Mimi her very own fairytale adventure right to her door step. He couldn't wait to see Mimi's surprised face!

* * *

**A/N:** Confusing just like I said it would be right? Well tell me if it was or wasn't! **_Reviews are appreciated and loved greatly! _**Thank you! =)

~ Lilly-Brey


	2. In the Hands of a Girl

**A/N: **Sorry for the one year delay. =/ I hope to have this finished this year. It's not that long so it's a realistic goal! =) BUT if I don't have it finished within this year I won't make you wait by posting again next winter. I'll continue it on throughout the beginning of 2012. Once again like the first chapter - if _anything_ doesn't make sense to you let me know and I'll clarify! =) Thank you for reading! You guys are amazing!

* * *

_**Chapter Two: In the Hands of a Girl**_

_**Four Days Later... **_

**___December 24__th 1894_**

The day was long and busy as it was Christmas Eve. The entire town was in a bustle trying to make up for last minute preparations and perfect the many ongoing parties happening. Many parties were already in effect, the people warm and cheerful as they toasted their champagne, and danced elegantly to the music with their partners, and laughed loudly and the ongoing stories and jokes.

Always the house of perfection and timing, the Tachikawa household had the most guests and the most fun. Decorated in its annual Christmas decorations and the always most beautiful Christmas tree centered in the middle. But the admiring of the tree was long over and the guest consumed their time with mingling and dancing. All was happy, all expect for one member of the group, the very daughter of the Tachikawa residence – Mimi.

Off to the lonely corner Mimi sat on her own, watching the festivities play out in front of her. Yet she was very visible to all the guests, no one seemed to pay any attention or seem to care that she was on her own. Not even her friends said one word to her. They did happen to give a small wave when their eyes caught, but nothing more. They didn't even bother coming over to say 'hello.' Had she really been that cut off from all her friends? Mimi still couldn't believe she was the reason for the drift. She shook her head at the thought of her bobble-head "friends," and chose to ignore them as well.

The only true friend she yearned for was her very best friend Kari, who was so wrapped up in the attention Dean Ashton was giving her she hardly noticed Mimi. Or that's how Mimi felt. She sighed quietly to herself and watched as Dean spun Kari around in their pretty little dance. That sour edge returned from the first moment she realized Kari and Dean were together. She still was dying to know how that happened and was even equally hurt and irritated that Kari seemed to have no problem flaunting their relationship in front of her eyes.

Mimi played with her fingers, pressing them into the fabric of her dress. To be quite honest Mimi was feeling hurt about a lot of things lately. No matter how much she would deny it – the cold shoulder everyone had been giving her really was hurtful despite how much she wished to ignore it.

"There you are Mimi! I've been looking all over for you!" Mimi looked up to see her only other friend that she had been close with. Also then realizing she had hardly seen him as well. And knowing she didn't have any idea what was going on with him put a ping in her heart.

A genuine smile appeared, "Hi there, TK." She stood up to pull him into a hug, "I've missed you. How have you been?"

TK returned the embrace, "Well I can't say I've been great – because then I would be lying." He pulled away but still held their arms together. A grim smile was on his lips alerting Mimi.

"Why do you say that?"

"Only because it's true..." he gave a dramatic sigh, "I'm feeling pretty heartbroken at the moment."

Mimi sat him down, semi surprised and concerned. She had no idea TK was infatuated with anybody. Perhaps she was more disconnected than she thought and for a moment she was starting to believe she was the cause of it. "What's happened? I didn't even know you had eyes for someone… who is she?"

TK remained silent, slowly looking out to the guests and eyes landing on the dancing couple. Mimi followed his gaze and was astonished to see he was looking at Dean Ashton and Kari! Mimi tried her best to repress her smile. TK was too cute as he pinned away for Kari in that puppy dog expression he held. Mimi shook her head amazed. "I can't believe it TK. I had no idea…"

TK's gaze went back to Mimi and he smiled teasingly. Of course Mimi wouldn't have known, she was caught up in her own world, but even apparent to him, he didn't hold her responsible for it. He understood what she was doing and respected that. "It's alright… Kari doesn't know either."

Mimi remained stunned, "You mean she doesn't know that you have feelings for her? Why not?"

"For one thing, do you think it would even change anything if she knew? She has Dean Ashton now. And she seems happy. I do not want to steal that from her."

Mimi tensed, sensing more to the story then TK was letting on. "Does… does Dean know of your feelings?"

And just as she suspected, TK cringed away and kept silent. "Well that changes things." Mimi mused to herself. That didn't seem very kind of Dean, but Mimi didn't understand the entire story between the three…. Wow… she really was living in her own world. Even thinking the thought of a love triangle happening between her two best friends and her long time love was strange and breaching disturbing.

"I think you should let her know. You may never know how she truly feels for you if you don't tell her. You might surprise yourself." Mimi said with TK's best interest at heart. If she couldn't have Kari as her friend at the moment then she'd make sure TK – her other important friend could find some happiness. "Pull her aside tomorrow before noon and share your feelings. Both you and I know that Kari is somewhat like me – a romantic… so bring some flowers and just speak from your heart."

TK wasn't sure, but in Mimi's eyes he saw the reassurance he needed and the courage to make up his mind. He returned her friendly simile and stood up, offering his hand to her. "Only if you share this dance with me."

Mimi grinned, "Of course."

As the night progressed, the guests danced the evening away and laughed the hours into the night and sang until their voices became hoarse. It was but a few of hours before the stroke of midnight and many of the guest had already taken their leave, but a select few who lingered and mingled with Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa.

As for Mimi, her friends had already gone home; nothing between Kari and Mimi settled and nothing between Kari and TK blossomed. Left alone once again, Mimi sat in front of the fire and found some comfort in one of her favorite books Wuthering Heights.

She must have reread the same page over a thousand times yet she couldn't remember what she had just read or even care to. TK and Kari were ever present on her mind and it was driving her mad – mad with what she was uncertain. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips and she shut her book and tucked it under the bottom of the plush sofas.

It wasn't easy to force herself to concentrate on much of anything when she knew she was having conflicts… which was rare for her. They weren't even initiated purposefully or knowingly. She just wished she could have had understanding friends… well TK was… but Kari was another story. And broken out of her distressed thoughts, Mimi looked up curiously at her younger brother, Davis.

"Hey how are you faring?"

Mimi didn't know how to answer. She didn't want Davis knowing how distressed she was, but she also wanted to be able to confide. "I am not quite sure…."

Davis plopped right now next to her and gave her a small nudge in her shoulder, "Come now sister. No need for your tears."

Mimi refrained from a smile, "I'm not crying you brat." But she shoved him back, showing she was only teasing. "But I will admit I'm not far from it."

Davis sighed, "Well perhaps you just need a gateway to some paradise for a while. To get your mind away from your problems? You should be sure to take me with you as well." He grinned ear to ear and this time Mimi couldn't stop it, she smiled back, but no sooner did the frown return.

"Apparently you forget that this "gateway" is what has gotten me into this situation to begin with."

"I suppose so. Yes it has." Davis had no problem coming right out and admitting it, but it only end him with a stinging strike on the leg.

"I beg your pardon, sister!" Davis glowered at Mimi, rubbing at the spot she abused.

"You are pardoned." Mimi replied dryly.

Davis snorted and shook his head. "Well I shall have you know that Uncle Hiroki has a surprise waiting for us." He watched as Mimi perked up and was glad to see something could bring her out of her rut. "He should be here in any moment."

"Who should be here any moment?" Hiroaki walked up behind the comforter with a sly grin.

"Uncle Ishida!" Mimi jumped up from the floor startled, but instantly returned the grin.

Davis stood up as well and grabbed Hiroki by the sleeve forcing him to sit down in the plushed chair. "Gee Uncle Ishida! It's about time you showed up."

"Well it's very nice to see you as well, Davis." Hiroki replied drying. "Why don't you both have a seat again? No need to get up on my account."

Ever quick to speed things along and to get straight to the point, Davis ignored all comments and asked, "So what have you brought us, Uncle?"

"Davis! Manners!" Mimi hissed.

Hiroki shook his head dismissively to Mimi, he didn't quite mind Davis. It was after all Davis being Davis. He expected nothing less, but he gave a smile, "Of course. Well if I can just reach into my bag and find it…" Hiroki rummaged around his is leather shoulder bag and when he found what he was looking for, snapped it out and shoved it under Davis's nose. "Here you are, lad."

Davis's narrowed eyes inspected the packaging before taking hold of it. Wondering what lay beyond the paper, he shook it, hearing jingles and jangles.

"Would you please stop that Davis!" Hiroki said irritated, "You're going to break it!"

Sheepishly Davis tucked the present away and waited for Mimi to receive hers. Only Hiroki didn't reach into his bag for her gift, but got up and went behind the large chair to lift up a heavy looking box wrapped in pretty pink wrapping paper. "Hey now!" Davis snipped, "Why is Mimi receiving a much larger gift than I?"

"Because you have already received your first gift and Mimi has yet to receive one from me."

Davis huffed, "I sincerely doubt that, Uncle."

"Trivial matters, Davis." Hiroki replied.

Once both Mimi and Davis had their gifts in front of them, Hiroki gave the que to begin opening them. The tearing of paper filled the room and a delighted squeal from Mimi and a hoot from Davis followed.

Mimi basked in the glow emitting from her grand dollhouse. It was the most beautifully crafted workmanship she had ever laid eyes on and she was proud to call it her own even in her own age of eighteen now. The dollhouse, or rather a luxurious castle, sparkled and shone in the firelight and emitted all of its radiant pastel colors to reflect back into her eyes. It truly was a magnificent castle and just by looking at it, Mimi almost felt unworthy to own it.

"Uncle…" Mimi hesitated. She truly was grateful but she was just a tad reluctant to have it. "It's wonderful! It really is… but…"

"Mimi I can understand where this conversation is about to fall and I must insist that you keep it! I made it especially for you… you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings now would you? After all I did put so much time and thought into it."

Davis cut in, "Yes Mimi! Why are you insulting our godfather by dismissing such an amazing gift?" He was only teasing once more, but Mimi glared at him.

Mimi gave in, "Very well."

"Excellent!" Hiroki shouted.

Davis rolled his eyes and took his planes and took his leave after a meaningful stare at Mimi and a grateful 'thank you' to Hiroki. Mimi smiled at Hiroki once they were alone and thanked him properly with a great hug and light kiss to the cheek. "Thank you, Uncle. It's wonderful and I love it."

"I'm glad, Mimi." A mischievous glint passed his eye, "But are you sure it's your favorite gift of the night yet?"

"What do you mean?"

After gesturing Mimi to take a seat on the plush rug, he took his seat in the chair and casually revealed a second wrapped gift underneath the chair and handed it to Mimi's surprised hands.

"Another one, Uncle?"

"Hush now and just open it."

Mimi did as she was told and began opening the long rectangle. Mimi gasped at the open contents and couldn't help but crinkle her nose distastefully. "What is this uncle?"

"Don't you mean 'who' is that?" Hiroaki said simply.

Mimi sighed, already having a good idea of whom and what it was, "Alright correct me then Uncle – who is this?"

"Why it's Prince Yamato!" Hiroaki all but shouted, "Or rather informally, Matt – the Iced Nutcracker."

Mimi hummed in acknowledgement, studying the nutcracker. He was whiskerless and hatless unlike the traditional nutcracker and had a painted dark blue coat and blazer, with scarlet red pants under his stylish war black boots. Her hand skimmed over the polished wood, feeling the smooth planes of his face, and almost tenderly poking one of his red dots of blush on each side of his face.

Mimi shook her head dumfounded and pressed her lips together thoughtfully. Even with his front teeth bared, especially for cracking nuts, and the bulkiness of his build there was something about him that she couldn't shake. Warmth settled in her heart and she had tugging feeling that something amazing involving this nutcracker was fast approaching. Despite her secret fondness of the nutcracker Mimi didn't particularly like the story behind him.

"Would you like to hear the missing excerpt from the story?"

Mimi piped at this. Never had she thought there was more to this story. "What missing excerpt?" She replied curiously.

"Well now let's get comfortable, shall we?" Ishida said, and at once began telling the most vital piece of information within the story – that he so conveniently left out.

_"Now it was just but two days after the death of Princess Catharine, that Ishida had spoken of the need to find a new queen-to-be…."_

"_**You must choose a bride, Matt." Ishida said. He knew Matt didn't want to go through this again.**_

"_**And if I don't?" Matt asked tersely.**_

"_**But you must…."**_

"_**None are fitting for the standards of queen."**_

_**Ishida balked, "But you haven't even seen any of them."**_

_**Matt shook his head dismissively, "I don't have to. I only know that none could ever live up to her…."**_

"_At the time Ishida didn't understand what Prince Matt meant. He thought that perhaps on some level Matt had finally fallen in love with Princess Catharine and implied that no one would live up to Catharine since finally he loved her."_

"_Little did Ishida know that Prince Matt had been keeping secrets. As it turns out Matt had already fallen in love with one girl and he had every intention of marrying this girl."_

"_It was said love at first sight, a mystical love really. Or perhaps even a fairytale of perfect endings. It was the night after the death of Catherine when Matt fell to the charms and beauty of one certain girl."_

"_She came to him in a dream and she came dancing…."_

"_She was beautiful in her motions and carried a delicate grace and innocence while she danced. Her hair cascaded down her back in long chestnut tresses, smooth to the eye while her fair skin appeared to shimmer in an unknown light. Her lips were a cherry blossom pink that lay in a shy smile, but all the while keeping her eyes closed as she flowed through her dance."_

"_Matt was of course mesmerized by this girl, as he could only be an innocent bystander caught behind the glass looking in. He could not reach her, nor could he speak to her. Only to watch on hoping her dance to never end."_

"_Ballet is what her toes displayed as they carried her across the floor in her many elegant twirls and spins. A jump would carry on every now and then that made her appear more graceful than before as she took her movements like a swift gazelle in spring. Her dance told a story, and Matt could not tear his eyes away from that passionate tale."_

"_The mystery girl's movements soon slowed and ever so softly she faced him and took a bow and for the first time she opened her eyes and gazed at him right back. Matt was caught off guard and could not speak a word as he found that sense escaped him. He stared back into her eyes and found them bottomless in their sincerity and for some heart stopping reason, love."_

"_But all before he could speak a word, he awoke and discovered himself in his bed, only to stare up in the ceiling perplexed and oddly warm in his heart. For an unknown reason he felt true love for this girl that he had yet to even meet. But something told him she was the love of his life and that she was real. Just from the look the girl gave him it was clear she felt deep love for him as well and with that much in mind, he was determined to find her."_

"_For a second night in a row once in a deep slumber, she came to him dancing again. Like before he watched her dance from afar, but differently this time, once she finished he did not awaken. But the dream continued from there after their eyes met yet again and only this time, like sweet tinkling bells he heard her speak to him."_

"_**Hello Prince Yamato." **_

"_**If you do not mind me asking, but who are you?"**_

_**The girl smiled at this, but bashfully looked down to the marble floors, "Do you not remember?"**_

_**Matt struggled for a moment, guilty for causing the girl ill feelings, "I'm sorry, but I don't… Have we met before?"**_

"_**No." She smiled again and looked him in the eye, "Only in your dreams. Perhaps that is why you do not remember."**_

_**Matt remained confused, but took a step closer to her, "What is your name?"**_

"_**My name?"**_

"_**Yes," he pressed. He didn't want to leave without catching her name for fear of never seeing her again in his dreams. **_

"_**I'm afraid I cannot say right now." **_

"_**And why ever not."**_

"_**Not now Yamato." She said quietly. And so Matt no longer pressed her no matter how disappointed he felt. **_

"_**You dance beautifully. Perhaps one day you would do me the honor of allowing me to be your dance partner." He said which caused the girl to blush profoundly and look away from him.**_

"_**Thank you Yamato." She said.**_

_**There was a pressing thought on his mind, "Are you real?" Matt questioned gently. **_

_**With that she beamed a beautiful smile at him and replied, "Only as real as you want me to be."**_

_**Matt couldn't help but chuckle in spite of it all, "Then I am afraid I have fallen in love with a dream."**_

"_**Do not be sad Yamato, for I am in love with you as well."**_

"_**Then I shall come for you! Where do you live?"**_

_**The girl shook her head unwilling, "Yamato, I wish you would, but not yet."**_

"_**Please tell me your name at least?" Matt all but begged.**_

_**With a gentle smile she closed the distance between them and ever so lightly she placed a chaste kiss upon his lips and with that he awoke.**_

"_From that second dream, he never did have any more of the dancing girl, and so he vowed that day to find her no matter how impossible it seemed. He knew within him he loved that girl more than he could ever love another and relished in the fact that he had finally found true love despite that he had yet to actually know her. But with that it was enough and within that second dream it concluded his musing that she was indeed real and perhaps also looking for him."_

"_Prince Matt knew in his heart he could not move forward in life always guessing what may have been if he did not search and find her and so he vowed to make the journey across the country in search of the ballerina girl, but only after he put everyone to rest with the idea of finding him a bride. He would humor the court and Ishida for the time being with the efforts of finding a new bride but in turn reject every girl that sought him."_

"_Unfortunately since Prince Matt had kept the ballerina a secret, the Witch of White saw his actions as cold hearted and dense to love!"_

"_**You Prince Yamato have shown arrogance when finding love. You show resentment to all these girls – to my daughter!" the Witch of White waved her hands in a circle and a bright light appeared following her movements. **_

"_**From what I have seen, you have a cold heart. You wish to banish all these girls? Then you are unworthy of love! No one would love such a bitter man. And for that I shall freeze your heart. You shall become what you are from inside your heart."**_

_"Now so tragically wronged, he remains a nutcracker hoping for one day the ballerina find him and is able to break the spell."_

Mimi stared at Hiroaki mesmerized by the story. She could feel the onslaught of tears stinging her eyes, "That was… beautifully tragic!" She couldn't help the emotion she felt. But Mimi was sensitive like that. "That was amazing! I had no idea! I cannot believe how I treated Prince Yamato before! I spoke so wrongly of him before – I feel awful!" Mimi gazed down at the nutcracker with a new light and for the briefest moment she could have sworn she saw a flash of a young man – perhaps Matt's original self – reflected in its face. Mimi gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. But just like that she blew it away as the trick of the light.

"Yes, Mimi. But now you see the truth. Matt was innocent in all of this."

"Yes," Mimi agreed quietly, "By the way… what was the ballerina's name, Uncle?"

"Well for the story's sake she doesn't have one… But for your sake… Let's just call her Mimi shall we?"

Mimi blushed, "Uncle! No – why me?"

Hiroki laughed, "Well, the similarities are quite striking. Long brown hair? Graceful ballerina? I think it's fitting. Besides I know how you are for a sweet love story, so why not put yourself in it?"

Mimi was more than willing to cave, "If you say so." Smiling, she again poked one of the blush dots on The Iced Nutcracker's face feeling a new closeness and sentimental love to the doll. Deeming him her favorite doll in all of her collection, she rose and silently put him next to her other dolls with him in the center of the wood and glass cabinet as well as center of her heart.

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated and loved greatly! _**Thank you! They're what keep me going. =)

~ Lilly-Brey


End file.
